


Springtime Adventure in the Dark Garden

by kwallox



Series: Rumbelle Secret Santa [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 13:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13054929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwallox/pseuds/kwallox
Summary: Belle asks Rumple to take a scroll through the dark garden.Originally written for Rumbelle Secret Santa 2013 and posted on tumblr. Can be read as a sequel to my next fic Gift.





	Springtime Adventure in the Dark Garden

Belle listened to the faint sound of the turning spinning wheel start up as she began to gather the empty tea cups. She had grown a certain fondness of the familiar sound in the time she had spent in the dark castle. Every afternoon after she had finished her duties as maid for the day, which have become fewer and fewer over the months, she had prepared tea for the two of them to share, unless he was away on a deal. Afterwards Rumplestiltskin would resumed spinning and she was free to do whatever she wanted.

Everyday Belle sat not too far from the spinning wheel and read, sneaking glances at the man beside her. They sat in silence, both conscious of the other's presence and the glances they shot each other but the only noise being the rhythm of the spinning wheel turning slowly.

Light shone into the dark castle, for the first time in what felt like a long time, as the curtains she had pulled down a week or two earlier had not yet been replaced. Belle glanced out the window to see the tell-tale signs of the first days of spring. Belle felt a longing begin to stir as she looked out the window, she wished she was outside, listening to the birds chirp and smelling the flowers that had just began to bloom. She wanted to feel the sun shine upon her for the first time in a long time.

Belle glanced swiftly at Rumplestiltskin and saw him snap around to try to conceal the fact that he had been watching her.

“Rumplestiltskin” she cleared her throat and spoke. The spinning stopped.

“Yes, Belle” Rumplestiltskin spoke. She stood and walked towards him. He glanced up at her as she came nearer.

“Would you like to come outside with me?” She asked.

“You would like me to come outside with you?” He asked the shock clear in his voice.

“Yes. The day looks wonderful. Spring is finally here and the flowers are blooming in the Dark Garden,” she paused when she saw his expression and asked. “I-I mean, it is okay to go outside, isn’t it?” She asked suddenly unsure. Rumplestiltskin had been lenient with her so she had assumed he would allow her this. Perhaps she had misjudged his generosity.

“Of course” he said immediately.

“Oh, then would you like to come with me?” She asked again.

“You would require my company?” He asked confused.

“Why, yes.”

“Ahh” he looked around, anywhere but at her it seemed. “I suppose so, if the lady wishes it.”

Belle smiled brightly as Rumplestiltskin stood. They walked together, Belle slightly behind him. She saw him throw her glances as they walked and she smiled at him. Belle felt increasingly excited as they walked, it had been a long time since she had been outside as the winter had been harsher than usual so she had remained inside most of the time.

The doors opened by their own accord as they approached. Belle closed her eyes as she breathed in the fresh air for the first time. When she opened her eyes she glanced over to see Rumplestiltskin staring at her. She smiled as she felt her heart tighten, the same way it had when he caught her in his arms the day she had taken his curtains down.

“Shall we” Rumplestiltskin said and gestured forward. Belle nodded and they walked together in a comfortable silence.

When Belle had first arrived the Dark Garden was dull and gloomy, but much like the Dark Castle, it had slowly become more beautiful and light the longer she stayed. The grass was greener and the flowers brighter. Birds and butterflies flew around them when they had previously not. Even the very atmosphere around them has become more welcoming and bright.

Together they reached a bench and Belle sat while Rumplestiltskin stood to the left of her, both breathing in the air around them. It smelled of pollen and the sweet aroma of daffodils and honeysuckles.

“The flowers here are beautiful” Belle said as she plucked a purple flower from the ground and smelled it.

“Hmm?” Rumplestiltskin hummed, turning to look at her.

“Flowers like these do not grow in the Marchlands” Belle explained, turning the flower in her hand. “They’re lovely.”

“That they are. May I?” Rumplestiltskin asked and gestured to the bench next to her.

“Of course” she moved over slightly to make room for her companion. Belle could feel him looking at her but her eyes remained on the flower.

“They did not use to grow here.”

“Excuse me” Belle said, snapping her head around to look at him.

“For as long as I have been here, flowers did not grow in the Dark Garden” he explained and gestured around him. “The grass and birds are new too.”

“Oh, then what has brought it” Belle asked.

“I do not know” he said quizzically his eyes sweeping over her. Belle’s heart beat faster in her chest as the words passed between, neither speaking it. Her. She is what brought the light to the Dark Castle.

For not the first time Belle thought about what it would be like to brush her fingers across his face, to push his curls behind his ears. She felt a longing for his touch, for him to wrap his hands around her and hold her. She had never felt such intensity for another man’s touch as she did Rumplestiltskin.

“You’re it” she said suddenly, brushing his hand across his arm and jumping up prepared to run, not knowing what had possessed her to play the game she had not since childhood. But Rumplestiltskin sat dumbfounded, staring at her.

“Y-you suppose to chase me” she said.

“Why?” Rumplestiltskin asked.

“It’s the game, have you never played tag before?”

“No.”

“Oh” Belle had never known anyone who had never played tag before. But then, who did Rumplestiltskin have to play tag with? Belle felt a sadness and loneliness develop for the man before her. How excluded from others has he been, how long since he’s had human contact with someone other than his deals?

“Well, then” Rumplestiltskin stood, moving towards her, his lips twitching. “You better run fast my lady” he bowed mockingly.


End file.
